Digimon: New Journey
Plot A group of ten children inexplicably materialise within a strange alternate location known as the Digital World. Exploring, they discover strange creatures known as Digimon, who immediatley bond with them and explain to them wgat exactly they are, the nature of the Digital World and how disturbing changes have suddely been occuring. Together, the Humans and the DigiDestined set out to eliminate the evil presence within the Digital World. First Steps Travelling through the continent of Folder, the DigiDestined began to hear rumours of a powerful Digimon called Coredramon who held dominion over the area, using his gang of vicious Digimon. This outraged the DigiDestined, who agreed to put a stop to it. While making their way to Coredramon's forest fortress, the DigiDestined battled various powerful Digimon, gaining new powers and forms in the process, until they finally reached Coredramon's fortress, an abandoned temple. While Steven and Kanabomon ventured forth to defeat Coredramon, the other DigiDestined remained behind in order to stop the remaining members of Coredramon's gang. After a length battle, Kanabomon was finally able to defeat Coredramon, deleting him in the process. New Forms Almost immediatley afterwards, a new threat became apparent, the Virus Digimon, DarkSuperStarmon, who was laying waste to Folder and destroying all who dared to oppose him. Although they attempted to defeat DarkSuperStarmon, not even the combined powers of the DigiDestined were enought to stop him. Although they were all nearly destroyed, the DigiDestined were saved at the last minute by their ally, Flamewizardmon and the mysterious, armoured Digital being known as Jareth. Once they were safely away, Jareth revealed to the DigiDestined that they would not be able to defeat DarkSuperStarmon unless they found and utilised the power of the Tags and Crests, devices which would boost their Digimon to new levels. Determined to defeat DarkSuperStarmon, the group set out to find the Tags and Crests, encountering many obstacles along the way, until they each held their own Crest. Soon, the DigiDestined returned to face DarkSuperStarmon, and fought him. Although his power was great, DarkSuperStarmon was no match for the DigiDestined, and he was eventually defeated by ArchAngemon. However, it was revealed that DarkSuperStarmon was really being controlled by a Parasimon, and before his death, DarkSuperStarmon aplogized for all the destruction that he had called. Enraged, Apprenticemon sealed the Parasimon away as it attempted to flee by using his Tarot Trap attack, before sealing the trapped Parasimon away within a magical barrier. Dark Spores Shortly after the battle with DarkSuperStarmon, the DigiDestined encountered a new enemy, the witch like Beldammon, who was cultivating Dark Spores in an attempt to create artificial DigiDestined. These Dark DigiDestined were to be partnered up with evil Digimon and given reverse engineered Tags and Crests in order to become an unstoppable fighting force which would lay waste to the Digital World, leaving it under Beldammon's control. Knowing that this insane plan must not be fulfilled, the DigiDestined once again leapt into action to defeat their foe. One by one, they tracked down the laboratories making the artificial DigiDestined and fought and destroyed each, until only two remained. Seeing her plans ruined, Beldammon attempted to cross over into the Real World and start her plan over again. Once she realised that Myotismon was also in the Real World, she devised a plan to meet up with him and form an alliance. However, before she could go through with this plan, her citadel came under attack from the DigiDestined, Jareth and several other allied Digimon. Leaving behind one of the Dark DigiDestined, Beldammon and her final creation fled into the Real World. After defeating the Dark DigiDestined guard, the DigiDestined crossed over into the Real World and were astounded to see Digimon there as well. Tracking down Beldammon and the final Dark DigiDestined, they engaged in a length battle, until Korimon Digivolved into his Mega form and obliterated Beldammon, defeating her for good. Although they were home, the DigiDestined were informed by Jareth that there were still more Evil Digimon to fight, so they reluctantly left Earth to return to the Digital World. An invasion from another world Not long after their latest battles, the Digidestined returned to the Digital World to find it under siege by a group calling themselves the Makura Empire, led by a mysterious human. By the time the Digidestined arrive on the scene of the first battle, the tide had turned drastically in favor of the Makura Empire. The Digidestined are introduced to the three main Digimon serving Shinji Makura, and are forced to flee the first battle after a harsh encounter with something called ViroAnubismon. Fleeing to the headquarters of their allies, the Digimon Resistance League, the Digidestined attempt to come up with a strategy to defeat the Makura Empire. Unfortunately, they are discovered and attacked by them. Flamewizardmon and his forces however, opt to hold off the invading forces while the Digidestined escape. Bravely leading his forces into battle, Flamewizardmon is backed by Golemmon, receives covering fire from the Koemon while the fortress is protected by bombardment by the Shamanmon's power. Unfortunately, even with his allies, he is no match for the Makura Empire, and is soundly defeated, as is the majority of the group, forcing them to scatter their forces. Flamewizardmon himself is taken captive by Shinji Makura, for interrogation. Later, the Makura Empire attacks again, this time destroying a large portion of the digital forest on the continent of Folder in an attempt to find "Darkdramon", who they intend to capture for their own purposes. The Digidestined again attempt to interfere, but are again no match for the power of the Empire, as they face off against HiAndromon. This time, they are able to flee with Darkdramon in tow, not a defeat; but not necessarily a victory, either. The Digidestined retreat to the mouth of a cave, with Darkdramon in tow. While James and Scarabmon stand guard, and Gary and Monitoromon attempt to find answers from the Digital World itself, the others interrogate Darkdramon on the situation. Darkramon reveals that Shinji Makura intends to create a Chaosmon, and use its power to destroy the digital world. Darkdramon also reveals that the Makura Empire has captured BanchoLeomon, the other Digimon required to create Chaosmon. Darkdramon then asks the Digidestined to delete him, so as to halt the Makura Empire's plans. Elsewhere the Makura Empire has launched a full-scale assault on various Digimon towns around the Digital World, demanding that Darkdramon be turned over to them. During the chaos, Gary and Monitoromon encounter ViroAnubismon again, and Monitoromon Digivolves into Ryudamon, who is able to overwhelm the enemy for good. While the somewhat bloodthirst Ryudamon wants to comply with Darkdramon's wishes, the other Digidestined (save for James and Scarabmon, who are conflicted) firmly refuse to delete him. Instead, the group opts to find and attempt to free BranchLeomon, and opt to delay the plans of the Makura Empire along the way. Hoping to find the captive BranchLeomon, Monitoromon begins to search for him by plugging into ViroAnubismon's data. They learn that BanchoLeomon is hidden at Shinji's main base, in the world of the Dark Ocean. With the battles around the Digital world still going strong, the Digidestined opt to fight off the Makura Empire from the digital world, and then try to find a way into the dark ocean. Before they can get too far into the battles, however, Wisemon appears before them and takes them to a secret area of the Digital world, revealing that they'll need to get to new levels of strength to take on Shinji Makura. In order to prepare them, Wisemon places the Digidestined in a bizarre obstacle course/maze involving complex thinking and problem solving while pitting against numerous Golemon, Piximon and his Sorcerymon attendants while in their Ultimate forms. Unbeknown to the Digidestined however, several other Digidestined and their respective Digimon are also navigating the maze. Jareth appears alongside Wisemon and questions the training, although Wisemon assures him that it will indeed help the Digidestined to become stronger. While this is occurring, Grademon leads an army of Commandramon in searching for Darkdramon as HiAndromon searches for the Digidestined. HiAndromon discovered the rough location of where the Digidestined would be hiding. Wisemon, seeing the need to eliminate the android Digimon, leaves the training ground to personally deal with him. However, it is a trap; and Wisemon is attacked by HiAndromon, Darcmon, and a legion of Commandramon. They defeat and delete Wisemon, and HiAndromon begins his march towards the training grounds, as Darcmon returns to Shinji Makura's side. Sensing his leader's deletion, the lead Sorcerymon alerts the Digidestined of the trouble before rushing them to safety, but before he does so, gives the Digidestined pendants with their respective crests on them. With the Digidestined gone, the Sorcerymon, Golemmon and Piximon make a stand against the Makura Empire soldiers. Despite their power, they are no match for the invaders, and are dealt with mercilessly. Elsewhere, the Digidestined mourn the loss of their allies, before moving on in the hopes of defeating the Makura Empire and avenging their friends. They do not get far when they find that HiAndromon, and his Commandramon, have caught up with them on a mountain range. The Digidestined, feeling that enough friends have fallen for their sake, stand up against him. A fierce battle ensues, and though HiAndromon initially has an immense advantage, the partner Digimon begin to show off their newest powers, and force him into a corner. Not completely defeated, HiAndromon retreats, but not before hinting that their friends are not truly gone. At the same time, Grademon has appeared before the hiding place of Darkdramon, and begins to make his move, intent on capturing the Digimon for his master. Sensing his arrival, Darkdramon steps out and utterly obliterates the Commandramon, before turning on Grademon, sparking a fierce duel between the two. The Digidestined, puzzled by HiAndromon's words, decide to set out to defeat the Makura Empire, in the hopes that they can bring their friends back. Meanwhile, Gary and Monitoromon review the data that they absorbed from ViroAnubismon and the Commandramon, hoping to find answers to HiAndrmon's statements and the movements of the Makura Empire. Elsewhere, a weakened FlameWizardmon plots to escape from his prison, hiding a key he managed to steal from a Commandramon guard. It is then revealed that Darkdramon lost against Grademon, and is being transported to the Makura Empire's HQ in the Dark World. Through it's search, Monitoromon discovers that the Makura Empire plots to activate a "Ragnarok Protocol" by using Chaosmon. The Ragnarok Protocol would tear apart all data in the Digital World, and store it until a "Yggdrasil Program" activates, which would allow the user to create the new Digital World as they see fit. It is also revealed that the "Yggdrasil Program" is capable of reviving any deceased Digimon. As Gary and Monitoromon rush to inform their friends, Darcmon appears before them, with Shinji Makura beside her. Stunned by his presence, Gary questions Shinji on his motivation and reasoning for wanting to rebuild the Digital World, stalling him so Monitoromon can make a back up of the information he downloaded and encrypt the information he was able to learn. When Monitoromon has finished, Gary Warp-Digivolves him to Juggermon and has him attack Darcmon, hoping that his new-found strength will be able to defeat her. Unfortunately, after a long and heated battle, Darcmon is able to defeat the weakened Juggermon, forcing him to go back to his In-Training form, before rendering Gary unconscious with a blow to the head. Shinji uses a device to teleport Gary back to his base, before going off with Darcmon to complete their current mission. Meanwhile, two cloaked individuals are keeping watch on the remaining Digidestined as they set up a temporary camp. Shinji and Darcmon come to the lair of one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Daemon, and have an unseen battle with the Demon Lord Digimon, defeating him and extracting his core for an unknown purpose. They then return to base, where their newest prisoners await interrogation. In response to their master's destruction, hordes of enraged Vilemon swarm Folder, attacking everything in their path, from those under the command of the Makura Empire, who are taken aback by the sudden show of vengeance, to the Digidestined. Although it initially seems like they will be overwhelmed by the Vilemon, they are saved by the two cloaked beings, who are revealed to be Lekismon andTuruiemon, who managed to escape the battle between the Makura Empire and the Digimon Resistance League. They quickly spirit them away from the Vilemon to the coastline. While this is occuring, a LadyDevimon leads a number of Vilemon on a rage induced rampage until they come across Grademon, his forces and the captive Darkdramon. Recognising Grademon as a member of the Makura Empire, LadyDevimon launches an all out assault of him and his forces. In the confusion, Darkdramon escapes as the two Ultimate Digimon spar. Back at the Makura Empire's HQ, Gary and Monitoromon meet up with Flamewizardmon, who reveals his escape plan. The three break out of their cells, and begin wandering the base. At the same time in another part of the fortress, Shinji sighs as he watches the battle between LadyDevimon and Grademon, saying that the Vilemon revolt was expected and welcome, but he was annoyed that Darkdramon got away in the fighting. He tasks Darcmon with retrieving the Digimon once and for all, and to ensure success, he uses a tiny bit of the Yggdrasil program in order to upgrade her to PerfectDarcmon, and sends her on her way. He receives a notice that his prisoners have escaped, but does nothing, calmly musing that he has no need for them if they don't cooperate with him, and that there's nothing they can do to stop him anyway. Grademon deletes LadyDevimon, and is reprimanded by PerfectDarcmon as she arrives on scene before chasing after Darkdramon, with Grademon returning to base. Meanwhile, the Digidestined use special monitors to survey the entire Digital World, learning that much of it has been devastated thanks to the array of the Makura Empire attacks. The Digidestined meet up with KingChessmon of the Chessmon Empire, and other allies, and decide that it is time for a full-scale counterattack on the Makura Empire HQ in the dark world. In Shinji's base, Gary, Monitoromon and FlameWizardmon run through the base, desperately searching for a way out, destroying any guards who cross their path. While looking for an exit however, they come across a heavily locked door, which is being used to keep BranchoLeomon imprisoned. Although they try to free him, the door is too strong for them to break, so they are forced to leave BranchoLeomon behind. However, they do come across the base's security room, and after overpowering a Datamon, Monitoromon is able to download the base's blueprints. With this information at hand, the three flee the base, but find themselves apparently stuck in the Dark Ocean. Meanwhile, the Digidestined and their allies are planning their attack on the Makura Empire's base, but are unsure as to how to reach the Dark Ocean. With no known way to reach it, the group becomes despondent. As the Vilemmon continue to revolt, Darkdramon runs across Skullsatamon, and the two clash, before Darkdramon destroys his opponent, weakening himself in the process. Unfortunately, the battle gives PerfectDarcmon the chance to catch up with Darkdramon. Darkdramon tries valiantly to fight back and resist capture, but his weakened state is no match for an empowered PerfectDarcmon, who easily defeats him, and uses a strange device to bring him back to the base, placing him before Shinji, who grins triumphantly. Matt, Monitoromon, and Flamewizardmon discover a device by the ocean, the same type of device that Shinji used to transport them there in the first place. After tinkering with it for a while, they are able to locate the other Digidestined and their allies, and open a wormhole to them, not only informing them of the location of the Makura Empire, but giving them a way to attack as well. With the Digidestined and their allies assembled, and the Makura Empire's 3 Generals, Shinji Makura, and Chaosmon close to completion, the Digidestined set off to stop Makura's plan. Ultimatum Entering the Dark Ocean, the Digidestined and their allies charge the Makura Empire's fortress, laying siege to it. In response, Grademon leads a number of Comandramon and other Digimon loyal to Shinji in a massive counter-attack as HiAndromon commands the battle from a control room. Leading the charge are Jenny and ArchAngemon, who obliterate all who stand in their way, closely followed by MetalIetimon and GreatOnimon. However, their advance towards the fortress is stopped by Grademon, who has been empowered by the Yggdrasil program, and a new ViroAnubismon, who lead the Makura Empire forces into battle, devastating much of the Digidestined's allies. ArchAngemon is able to easily defeat the new ViroAnubismon with help from MetalIetmimon, but they, along with GreatOnimon, are no match for Grademon, until Juggermon appears on the scene, and holds down Grademon long enough for them to launch a powerful combination attack that blasts Grademon into data. While the four of them continue to hold of the various Digimon under the control of the Makura Empire, Mechidnamon, OniYouzumon, Admirimon, Kheprimon, Galaxiamon and Crenatomon advance towards the base, utlising their powers to blast their way through the defences of the Makura Empire, including blasting a huge hole into the side of the building, allowing hordes of rebel Digimon to flood into it. HiAndromon decides to no longer wait on the sidelines, and appears before the rebel Digimon, before completely annihilating the vast majority of them with his Atomic Ray attack. He claims he is buying more time for Shinji Makura to complete the finishing touches for Chaosmon. Inside the deepest parts of the base, Shinji uses the data he acquired from Daemon to forcefully begin merging BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon, and comes closer to completing Chaosmon then ever. He bemoans the loss of Grademon, but mentions that he'll simply use the Yggdrasil program to bring him back after this is all over. He orders HiAndromon to go all out with the remaining forces and to completely crush the Digidestined. Enraged at the loss of most of their forces, OniYouzumon and Mechidnamon rush HiAndromon, attacking him mercilessly. In response, he forcibly downloads several Datamon to increase his strength and fights back, hitting both ArchAngemon and blasting them both with his Atomic Ray. At the brink of death, Kheprimon rushes to their aid, wounding HiAndromon as ArchAngemon attempts to revitalize the pair of injured Digimon. Even as they do so, they are shocked to find the third General, PerfectDarcmon, has joined the fray. The Chessmon Empire's remaining forces are spared only because QueenChessmon rises up to combat her. Though they have a pretty even draw at first, it quickly becomes apparent that PerfectDarcmon is more than a match for QueenChessmon. HiAndromon retaliates at Kheprimon and nearly deletes the Digimon, which sparks ArchAngemon, and the other Digimon present, to attack him with all they've got, with their Digidestined partners cheering them on. OniYousumon and Mechidnamon, in the fray, begin to glow slightly as their emotions rush up to the surface in this desperate battle. To everyones shock, the two are able to Digivolve to their Mega forms, DarkRavemon and Promethemon. Quickly creating reinforcements out of the mud, Promethemon launches himself at HiAndromon, shattering his armour with his hammer, before allowing DarkRavemon to finish him off with her Midnight Slash attack, before turning on the Commandramon with her Dark Wind. PerfectDarcmon, having finished QueenChessmon, is about to take on DarkRavemon and Promethemon herself, when she is called back by Shinji into the base. The Digidestined take this as a retreat, and celebrate briefly before entering the base, forcing the remaining Makura Empire forces to surrender. As they begin to celebrate, however, ArchAngemon, Juggermon, and Galaxiamon are reduced to their basic states by an unseen attack. Everyone looks up, to see none other than Chaosmon floating above them, silently. They try to fight back, but it is futile, as Chaosmon easily defeats all of the Digimon present, and delete all but the Digidestined's partner Digimon. Shinji Makura appears alongside Darcmon, claiming that his role as the new god of the Digital World starts now, with the defeat of the Digidestined, and the oncoming of the "Ragnarok" Protocol, which will delete the entire Digital World for him to re-create as he sees fit. The Digidestined look on in horror as Chaosmon descends to finish them off once and for all, and all hope seems lost... However, the pendants of Steven and Jared begin to glow, and they are lifted off their feet, alongside their Digimon. Stunned, Shinji questions what is happening. Suddenly, Hitodamamon and Korimon merge to form...Thetamon, a fusion of the two Digimon. Now stronger than ever, Thetamon prepares to take on Chaosmon and end the reign of the Makura Empire once and for all. Launching himself at Chaosmon, Thetamon engages in an epic duel for the fate of the Digital World. The two rocket into the sky in a fierce duel as Shinji retreats into the remains of his fortress, activating the Yggdrasil program again. Steven and Jared chase after him. Darcmon is about to attack them, but Shinji stops her, saying that it's alright. The battle above becomes immense, with both Digimon going all out against one another. A nearby mountain range is destroyed as Thetamon dodges Chaosmon's attack, who in turn has to dodge Thetamon's lethal counter, which destroys much of the forest below. Below, Shinji tells Steven and Jared not only about the hard life he's had up until being sucked into this world, but of how sick and twisted the world is in general; the strong take what they want, and the weak never get the chance for a better life. He desires to create a Utopian society as god of the new Digital World, with everyone equal. Steven retorts, saying that this way of creating peace is wrong, and Jared claims that forcing people to behave is not true peace. The other Digidestined catch up, each throwing in their own piece of mind at Shinji, who smiles. Jared reaches his hand out to Shinji, claiming he'll be his first human friend, if that's what Shinji wants, forcing him to cry for a moment. Above, Thetamon uses Combined Spirits at full blast to make one final attack on Chaosmon, who tries to return it with End of Paradox. The attack goes through, however, ripping Chaosmon in two, back into Darkdramon and BanchoLeomon, and also creates a huge explosion that rockets towards the base. The Digidestined flee, while Shinji stays behind, apologizing for everything he's caused, and apologizing to Darcmon for putting her through this. She wraps her arms around him as the explosion gets closer, and he activated Yggdrasil one last time. Days later, the Digidestined meet up with the main characters from Digimon Adventure and tell them of their tale, and relish in the sight of the Digital World restored to it's full beauty thanks to the Yggdrasil Program. The Makura Empire disbands, though HiAndromon and Grademon opt to go out and look for their own adventures somewhere. As the Digidestined return to the human world and go to school the next day, they discover a new transfer student has arrived; a boy confined to a wheelchair who tenderly smiles at Jared and the others - Shinji. The Scourge of Tzitzimon A few days later, the Digidestined return to the Digital World after their Digivices start flashing. Once back,, they discover that a new threat to the Digital World has emereged, an evil, reptillian Digimon known as Tzitzimon. Digidestined These Digidestined appear to operate out of Australia. They were chosen to be Digidestined after they witnessed a MarineDevimon cross from the Digital World into the Human world, and it's subsequent defeat at the hands of an ArchAngemon who had followed it. Each of them seems to already be in possession of a crest that signifies them. Steven Blake seems to be the operative leader of the group at this point. Additional DigiDestined During their travels throughout the Digital World, the Digidestined encountered several other Humans, also capable of utilizing Digimon to their full potential and Digivolving them. While some proved to be hostile at first, others were friendly to the other Digidestined on sight. After the war with the Makura Empire and his turnabout, Shinji Makura is welcomed alongside the Digidestined as their ally. Enemies Various villains have appeared over time in an attempt to conquer the Digital World or some other heinous crime. They are usually defeated before they can set their ambitions in motion, however. Over time, the enemies the DigiDestined have faced have only grown stronger, as the number of enemies increases; it's only a matter of time before they face immensely powerful foes. Interestingly, lately a human by the name of Darius Parker has appeared as a foe to the Digidestined. He ultimately seeks an end to the Digital world, and desires to recreate it under his control. Dark DigiDestined Artificial DigiSDestined created from Dark Spores and paired with evil Digimon (or forced in Kokatorimon's case). Others *Shinji Makura and the Makura Empire are the main antagonists of the fourth season, threatening to destroy the very Digital World itself. Category:Stories